


【求RP点梗三】⑧You Are Brave

by programeggsoup



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Third Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】第三纪元【出场人物】Faramir，Éowyn【配对组合】F//É【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年6月21日【总计字数】1165【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。啊啊，因为实在是太不熟悉这一对了QAQ，写出来的有点怪怪，请不要介意QAQ一年之中阿纳在空中停留时间最长的一天，夏至日快乐~





	【求RP点梗三】⑧You Are Brave

“感谢西方灵魂之主的宽容，感谢父神所赠予次生儿女的礼物，他们无需被Arda必经的劫数所牵绊。”暂居疗养院的人们，偶尔还能从老妪的祷告中，听到这些古老的祈福词。不过在第三纪元末的故事中，人们当感谢的，大多是他们自己罢了。

西方，不知何时已从传说变为神话。上古力量对他们的援助也寥若晨星。早在Anor升起之时，首生儿女们便开始日渐衰微。哪怕是数千年的教导与引领，到最后人类终究还是得靠自己，而Eärendil与Elwing的血脉也无可避免地冲散在了历史的长河里。

他们是敢于向命运宣战的人，他们是在死亡边缘徘徊的人。黑暗吐息、毒箭之伤与内心悲愤加剧了他不退的高烧，而黑影病相似的咒怨则入侵了她的思想。

快醒醒！看啊，那是大希望之星的光辉！听啊，那是真王的呼唤！请从幽影的世界中归来，这片土地上的人依然需要你们！

七日之内可以救她与水火吗？七日之内可以平息她内心的风雪吗？可以给她一个避风的港湾，而不是去冲锋陷阵、直面血流漂杵的战场吗？我爱她，十分爱她，因而我相信我能做到。

第四纪元初的伊希利恩，Faramir同Éowyn还时常聊起在刚铎疗养院的那会儿。

“我记得当时院长跟我说，你觉得不满，要跟我谈谈。”Faramir从背后环住仍在眺望群山的Éowyn，他将头埋于妻子的发间，仿佛还能闻见阿夕拉斯清新的芳香，像是护身符的味道。

“那是他表达不清，我只是想逃离整日无所事事的环境，征战沙场。” Éowyn将双手轻覆在丈夫的手背上，她已有了三个月的身孕。

“你抱怨你房间的窗户不是朝向东方，看不到战争最后胜利或是失败的情形。”

“所以你从那时就打算追我了吗？”在得到肯定回到后，她又补充道，“那还真是个糟糕的决定，你只花了七天的时间便拉我一起坠入深渊。”

“听说，埃莱萨王爱上暮星王后只用了一瞬。”Faramir笑道，随后便被Éowyn狠狠跺了一脚。

“可你不是埃莱萨王，我也不是暮星王后。我确实羡慕过阿尔玟，不过那也是过去的事了。”Éowyn耸耸肩，回头轻吻了丈夫的面颊。

“他们说初见你的时候，你犹如孤傲的白花，像精钢锻造的工艺品一般，美丽却冷若冰霜。我不禁想起了古籍中的白公主，你是洛汗的白公主。百花争艳也难敌你的美，你的坚毅与勇敢更是所有人当肃然起敬的。当黑暗咆哮着他的命运‘No living man may hinder him’，我相信不会有第二个人有勇气挑战他。”

“可我确实没说错，‘No living man am I’，或许我只是在纠正一个事实。虽然当时肯定没想这么多。”

“你很勇敢，My White Lady。”Faramir回吻了他怀中的妻子。

“你也同样，‘Brave Man’，我听说你经受住了魔戒的考验。‘纵使米那斯提力斯将沦为废墟，且惟我一人能拯救她，我也不会为了她的利益和我的荣耀而使用黑暗魔君的武器’，这可是你说的。”

“是的，实我所言。敌人太过强大，我们确实需要一些勇气，来为自己鼓鼓劲。”

“还要有清醒的头脑。”Éowyn补充。

“你当时头脑不清醒吗？”Faramir问。

“被你的甜言蜜语哄得十分不清醒。”

“哈哈，是吗？那还真是抱歉。”Faramir有些得意。

“我可完全感受不到你的抱歉。”


End file.
